Ghost Town Murders
Ghost Town Murders is the 4th case in A Scary Country and 4th one In West Plot After getting to Death Ridge they stepped out of their trailer and saw a Dead Body of Xavier Random on the town of Death Ridge sign.Alexa revealed the Victim was tied up and found the Killer eats Strawberrys.They suspected Forrest Mathison,Anthony Peak, and Mateo Stark before Donavan Dallas came in and said that he had proof that the victim was a Shape Shifter. They team Talked to Donavan and said that he has pictures and was about to kill him before he was killed.The team then investagted the old barn and suspected Marie Quickley and Forrest was about to arrest the victim for drug Dealing and Mateo found out the victim ruined his cooking career. before Forrest came and said he had a arrest warrant for Donavan Forrest then marched up to Donavan and said he is under arrest for the murder of Xavier Random.The team then tried to prove his innocence.The team searched the mass graveyard and found Xavier was Anthonys classmate and Donavan was the Victims lost brother and Marie was dating Xavier until a week ago before arresting Mateo for the crimes Mateo denied the crimes until they presented the weapon and he said that his boss made him do it.Confused Clement asked who was his boss.Mateo then revealed that the person they been hunting was his boss and that they are both a part of a supernatural cult called Volcano.Clement then asked him what supernatural creature he was and Mateo responded he was a Werewolf and that the victim found out there plans so they ordered him to kill him.Judge Lukas Stella sentenced him to 25 years in werewolf prison. After the Arrest Pamela said while looking at the ghost Town she said she saw Ruth Wu who was responbile for Jake Drill’s sons death.The player and Clement then found and took her down.They then interviewed her and said that she only hunts supernatural creatures that hurt people and she had reasonable doubt that the cub was hurting people as 2 deaths happen in the town.The duo then looked in her belongings and found reasonable proof and let her go. Also,Emily assigned Nancy and The player to Interview Mateo about Volcano.They went to the werewolf prison and he Said that there are 10 leaders and each leader controlled a Supernatural Creature in the organization that they are In charge of and they Can order other supernatural creatures outside there group too with a Main Leaded called Hunter.The Supernatural Creatures are * Vampire * Werewolf * Ghost * Witch * Wizard * Demon * Woodland Spirits * Shape Shifter * Zombie * Golem before telling them that the person who there hunting is the Wizard leader and he will see it for his release.Nancy disagreed As she then says the interview is over before Mateo then said it was Forrest Mathiso.They then told Emily the news who then stormed to confront Forrest before she got a text from Forrset saying he was in Pacific Bay After recapping they then went to Pacific Bay to find Forrest Summary Victim: Xavier Random Weapon: Scorpions Killer: Mateo Stark Suspects 5711D1A3-7F88-4769-8697-2569FA1A4976.jpeg|Forrest Mathison|link=Forrest Mathison ACC1BC6D-7E6C-44C2-A9CC-2C945D5214B8.jpeg|Anthony Peak|link=Anthony Peak FF80B9E8-14F9-440D-B98F-CEC0894E2DE9.jpeg|Mateo Stark|link=Mateo Stark 81D4866C-1F04-4E52-A0D4-975A98221A6F.png|Donavan Dallas|link=Donavan Dallas BBCEE27E-F076-4F08-8F86-44B3A247AFDB.png|Marie Quickley|link=Marie Quickley Quasi Suspects AFDC07BD-B971-4C2E-8A8C-9D05973F5CF4.png|Ruth Wu|link=Ruth Wu Crime Scenes town entrance- Town Center- Old Barn- Killers Profile